vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventuring Leveling Guide
Back to Main Page Previous Adventuring 101 Next Classes = Adventuring Attribute Points = Overview Vanguard is an open world where often the next thing to do is often dependent on the playing style of the player. Are you a tank, healer, support, or damage dealer? Do you prefer group or solo play? Generally, if you run out of things to do in a given area, try finding a Riftkeeper. They will suggest places to go that are appropriate for your adventuring level. Level 1 - 10 The biggest decision at this level depends on your choice of starting location. Isle of Dawn For new players, the Isle of Dawn is often the most recommended. It's a small area with decent tutorials, decent rewards, and highest population of low players. Also, offers the most efficient means of leveling crafting, diplomacy, and harvesting. However, the Isle of Dawn is a one-way entrance to Telon. At the time this article was written, you could not go back to the Isle of Dawn once you left. The Isle of Dawn offers some unique items not available anywhere else except in the marketplace. There is the collection of items available from The Tenby which turns into a mob that drops special items such as a vanity pet, weapons, , and cookie jar. Also of note, is the diplomacy parley with the fans of Slappy that could earn you a Slappy's Whistle at around level 4 diplomacy. When all of the core quests are completed, you will be given the choice to go to: *Three Rivers *Qa Riverbank *The Tome of Lord Tsang Related: *Isle of Dawn Adventuring Timeline Tursh If you chose a Thestran Race, you will start just outside Tursh Village. You will end up in Three Rivers. Related: *Tursh Village Adventuring Timeline *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Tursh Village *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Rindol Field (Halflings have additional quests here). Cliffs of Ghelgad If you chose a Qalian, you will start high above on the Cliffs of Ghelad. You will end up in Khal Related: *Cliffs of Ghelgad Adventuring Timeline *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Cliffs of Ghelgad Shang Village If you chose a Kojani Race, you will start in the Imperial Military camp below Shang Village. You will end up in Tanvu. Related: *Shang Village Adventuring Timeline *Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Shang Village Tips *For a water breathing potion, check out the quest Still Water near Bordinar's Cleft. *If you want to learn more about the lore of your chosen race, check out Old Starter Towns Guide. Level 11 - 20 At this level, most people gather in one of the places below. *Three Rivers *Qa Riverbank *The Tomb of Lord Tsang If you chose Three Rivers, you will want to work your way to around 14 and find a group for Khegor's End where you will get to explore a very deep dungeon full of evil dwarves and fungal mobs. If you chose Qa Riverbank, you will want to work your way to around 13 or so and find a group for Bee Hive. You will also be introduced to the The Hunter's League Adventuring Timeline. If you chose Tomb of Lord Tsang, you will first need to earn your passage into the tomb. Once inside, you and your group seek a weapon of legend. Level 20 - 30 At this level, most people focus on The Hunter's League Adventuring Timeline in Skrillien Point. A popular quest line is United Races of Telon (URT) Adventuring Timeline, which is known for its twisted insight into the operations of this well-meaning organization. Tips *At 25, you can begin the quest for two special mounts: Unicorn Adventuring Timeline and Shadowhound Adventuring Timeline. Level 30 - 40 Level 40 - 50 Level 50+